


Static Shock: Jimmy — My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Stories [58]
Category: Original Work, Static Shock
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diary/Journal, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e11 Jimmy, Epistolary, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Thoughts and musings on the Season 2 episode Jimmy..





	Static Shock: Jimmy — My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Dwayne McDuffie (February 20, 1962 — February 21, 2011) owns Static Shock. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**Static Shock: Jimmy — My Thoughts**

As most of us know, October is National Bullying Prevention Month. Here is my contribution to that. In the Season 2 episode **Jimmy** of Static Shock, a kid named Jimmy Osgood is pushed too far when the bully Nick Connor picks on him, as does Nick’s friends Kevin and Ray. Unfortunately, this leads Jimmy to do the very same thing that many other kids I’ve read about who were bullied did — put a stop to the teasing once and for all by bringing a gun to school (or, in this case, the Freedman Community Center).

Even more unfortunate is the fact that a gun is exactly what Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold (who called themselves the Trenchcoat Mafia), as well as Seung-Hui Cho, used to create a school shooting at Columbine High School in 1999 and at Virginia Tech in 2007, respectively. (If only Nick, Kevin and Ray had heard of those three guys — then they would’ve discovered that if you’re a bully and you push someone too far, then chances are, they bring a gun to school and either commit suicide, or they try to kill their fellow classmates. However, in the case of Eric, Dylan and Seung-Hui Cho, it was a deadly combination of all of those things — although Eric and Dylan did try to set off pipe bombs in the cafeteria at Columbine, which thankfully didn’t work.)

Columbine. Virginia Tech. Sandy Hook. Aurora Theatre. How many more of these shootings will there be at the schools, the movie theaters or the workplaces?

Demand a Plan to End Gun Violence..

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
